trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Azumanga Debil
1. Armageddon's Day -Kurwa mać, spóźnię się! Yukari pospiesznie jechała na rowerze, nie chciała się spóźnić na pierwszy dzień tego roku szkolnego bowiem szef (tzn. dyrektor szkoły ;p) byłby wściekły i kazał by jej pół godziny ssać kut... no, powiedzmy że pewien narząd płciowy. Otoczenie prezentowało się nader wspaniale, niedobudowane chałupy ze średniowiecza, psy leżą rozjechane na drodze, kibole leją sie a niebo całe zachmurzone. Swojski klimat. Nagle niespodziewane JEB! -Kur... rower sie rozpierdzielił. Faktycznie, rower odmówił posłuszeństwa. Yukari wstała i patrzyła smutno na tego grata. Nagle na rowerze przyjeżdża jeden z uczniów. -Yukari-sensei, co pani sie stało? -Rower sie rozpierdolił. -Zobaczę co się stało. Uczeń pochylił sie nad rowerem. -Ah, tylko łańcuch spadł, już założyłEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Yukari za szybko wzieła rower i nie dała biednemu uczniowi wyjąć ręki. Teraz jej nie ma i wokół pełno juchy. -AAAUAAA... Arghhhhhhhh... Yukari zdążyła na lekcje. Postawiła swój świeżo pomalowany rower przed szkołą i poszła do szkoły. Zmęczona weszła do klasy i... sprzątaczka. -Eee... gdzie moja klasa? -Kurwa spierdalaj! Sprzątaczka zatrzasneła drzwi. Yukari połapała sie że to nie jest jej klasa więc jej zaczeła szukać. Poszukiwania nie trwały długo i dotarła do swoich uczniów. -Dzień dobry. - powiedziała Yukari -A spier... - chórem klasa. -Jak wy sie kurwa odzywacie do nauczycielki mendy jebane że aż chuj krótki.... a, chciałam wam przedstawić nową koleżanke. Nazywa się Chiy... proszę zasunąć rozporki... Chiyo. Ona ma dopiero 10 lat i... KURWA SCHOWAĆ TE KUTASY ZBOLE JEBANE! A więc ona ma 10 lat i przeszła do liceum dlatego że się wspaniale uczy. Proszę, usiądź z Yomi, dobrze?. -Dobrze, proszę pani - odpowiedziała Chiyo i poszła na swoje miejsce. Lekcja była nudna i nieciekawa, niektórzy chłopcy nie uważali i patrzyli się na Chiyo, dyskretnie poddając się masturbacji. Nagle Yomi odzywa się do Chiyo. -Chiyo, naprawdę sie dobrze uczysz? -Nie za bardzo, ale przeszłam do liceum bo tata dał dyrektorowi taką kopertę, widocznie mu się bardzo spodobała. -Aha... 2. Power Of Satan. -Chiyo, poznaj moje koleżanki: Tomo, Kagura i Sakaki. - Mówi Yomi -Cześć! - mówi do dziewczyn Chiyo. -Cześć! - odpowiadają -A dlaczego ona ma małe piersi? - pyta się Tomo Yomi wali w łeb Tomo co spowodowało jej chwilowy wstrząs mózgu. Po paru minutach wstała i zapytała się jeszcze raz. -Bo kurwa mała jeszcze jest. - odpowiada z wściekłością Yomi Dryyyń. Dzwon na lekcje! -Co teraz mamy? - Pyta się Chiyo. -Mamy teraz Religię. - odpowiada Tomo. Sala. Ksiądz edziu i Yukari stali na środku sali. Ot, normalna sala. Ławki popisane długopisem, pentagramy na szafkach, zdechły szczur przy jednej z krzeseł i w ogóle . -Oto wasz nowy katecheta, ale musicie pamiętać że nie możecie wymawiać przy nim słowa "Szatan"... Ops! - Wymkneło się Yukari. -Szatan??? AVE SZATAN! - Wydarł się ksiądz, wziął wypchanego lisa i odgryzł mu głowe latając po sali i wzywając szatana. Po paru minutach ksiądz się trochę uspokoił i poszedł na miejsce. Zaczyna się lekcja. -Proszę zapisać temat: "Kocham szatania i chcę wypełniać jego wolę" i narysować obok pentagram. -Ale...le... kocham boga, nie szatana... - Mówi Chiyo -Co ty kurwo powiedziałaś??? Chodź tu do mnie! Chiyo podchodzi do księdza. -Rozbieraj się! - mówi ksiądz wściekle -Co? -No rozbieraj się! Trzeba cię przygotować na ukrzyżowanie i spalenie! -COO? PROSZĘ, NIECH PAN MNIE ZOSTAWI! KOCHAM SZATANA, AVE SZATAN, AVE!!! -Za późno. Nagle Tomo wyskoczyła z ławki, i wyjebała sie na zgniłym szczurze, trzepneła głową o kant ławki i znowu dostała wstrząsu. Po minucie wstaje, podbiega do księdza i zaczeła z trepa walić mu w ryj. -Zostaw... Biedną... Chi...AAA!!! Ksiądz złapał zębami nogę Tomo i ją odgryzł. -AAAUAAŁAAAAAAAAAA! - krzyczy Tomo, leżąc na kałuży krwi. -Nie przejmujcie się ją, znajdźcie jakieś dwa pale a tymczasem wyryję na ciele Chiyo liczbę 666. Bierze nóż, przyciska Chiyo do ściany i wykonuje pracę. Chiyo krzyczała na pół szkoły ale nikt nie raczył przyjść jej pomóc. Gdy ksiądz skończył, jakiś uczeń powiedział: -Mamy twoje pale. -Doskonale! Zróbcie z niego krzyż! Tak też zrobili. Ksiądz zaciągnął Chiyo do krzyża, położył ją z trudem na krzyżu bo się wierciła i przybijał ją do krzyża. Chiyo krzyczała i znów bez skutku. Gdy Ksiądz skończył przybijanie, krzyż z nią postawił do góry nogami (żeby był satanistyczny krzyż) i wziął zapalniczkę. Chiyo krzyczała, błagała o wybaczenie ale ksiądz nie miał serca. Zbliżał zapalniczkę do krzyża i nagle wchodzi dyrektor. -Co u sie... ooo... jaka ładna inscenizacja ukrzyżowania Jezusa! Jutro zrobicie to samo ale dla całej szkoły. Dobrze? -Jak pan sobie życzy. - powiedział ksiądz i zdjął ledwo żyjącą Chiyo. -Chiyo, jutro przebierzesz się za Jezusa i zrobisz z księdzem to samo! - rzekł dyrektor -Cooo?!??! Ja nie chce, proszę, nieee... -Musisz zrobić to, ta sztuka jest wspaniała a ty idealnie nadajesz się do roli jezusa! -Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... 3. Father's day. Dzień ojca. Dzień takiego mężczyzny który ciągle męczy się w pracy po to żeby jego żona i dzieci nie zdechły przypadkiem, pomimo tego że żona codziennie się kocha z sąsiadem a dzieci tylko czekają na moment żeby mu przypierdzielić czymś ciężkim w głowę. Ale nie będe już się rozpisywał i przenieśmy się do pewnego liceum... Sala od angielskiego, ot, niczym nie wyróżniając asię sala (pomazane ławki, zgniłe szczury i te sprawy.) -Powiedzcie mi po angielsku jaki mamy dziś dzień - zapytała się uczniów Yukari. -Fa... Fe... Fedżerzdej? - odpowiada Sakaki -Dziecko, ty jeszcze nie umiesz dobrze mówić po angielsku??? Co ty robisz w domu zamiast się uczyć?!? -Ona rucha koty w domu! - mówi Tomo siedząca obok Sakaki -Zamknij ryj - odpowiadziała Sakaki i trzepneła książką Tomo w łeb przez co dostała wstrząsu mózgu. Po pięciu minutach obudziła się i pyta: -Eee... gdzie ja jestem? -Czy ci nic nie jest? - zapytała się Yukari. -Eee... tego no, bawiliśmy się z Kagurą takim długim... e... penisem... wibrującym... -O kurwa - powidziała Yomi do Kagury która siedzi za nią - Tomo przypomina sobie moje wczorajsze urodziny! -Przejebane... - odpowiada Kagura. Gdy Tomo skończyła opowiadać, zwymiotowała parę razy. -Kurwa, nie trzeba było pić tej wodki... - mówi Tomo. -Ja potem sobie na poważnie z wami porozmawiam po lekcjach co do tej libacji, na razie niech Tomo siądzie z Chiyo a ja pójdę do sprzątaczki po jakąś ścierkę - mówi Yukari i wyszła z klasy. Yukari długo szukała pokoju sprzątaczki ponieważ sprzątaczka zapomniała wystrzyc żywopłotu z podwórka i słońce nie dochodziło do szkoły przez co było cholernie ciemno. Yukari wreszcie znalazła pokój sprzątaczki. Niestety sprzątaczki nie było ale była jakaś kartka. Nauczycielka wzieła kartkę, a na niej pisało: "Drodzy debile, od tej pory już nie pracuję w tej szkole bowiem tutaj nie mam żadnej przyszłości, więc pojechałam do Rumunni pracować jako kierowca śmieciarki, przynajmniej wypłatę będe miała 5 złotych wyższą. A w ogóle chciałam wam powiedzieć że od dawna miałam was w dupie." Yukari więc załamała się, bo szafka ze szmatkami jest chroniona przez detektor linni papilarnych, tęczówki oka, struktury ręki i jest zablokowana na 500-cyfrowe hasło. Wróciła więc do sali. Tomo nadal rzygała, ale już nauczycielka nie mogła nic na to poradzić. -Już nie mam siły z wami, bachory jedne... dzisiaj to akurat po waszym zachowaniu odechciało mi się nauczać angielskiego. - mówi zdenerwowana Yukari. -To może zrobimy zamiast angielskiego lekcję o dniu ojca? - pyta się Chiyo. -No dobra... tak więc co chcecie kupić na ten dzień waszym ojcom, może ty powiesz nam, Chiyo? -Eeee... - zamyśliła się Chiyo, bowiem nie wiedziała co się tacie kupuje. -Ej... psst... może to co żeś sobie kupowała na odpuście, ten balonik fajny? - podpowiada Tomo której jeszcze nie przeszedł wstrząs do końca. -Okej. - odpowiedziała po cichu Chiyo - To może kupię tacie lalkę taką? -Co, jaką lalkę? - Pyta się lekko rozbawiona Yukari -No taką co sie dmucha... -COOO? KTO CIE NAUCZYŁ TAKICH ŚWIŃSTW? - krzyczy oburzona nauczycielka -Tomo mi podpowiedziała - odopowiedziała Chiyo -Tomo? No wiesz co kurwa żeby uczyć ją takich świństw, jebana suko? Dostajesz uwagę kurwa i jeszcze tu na przerwie ze mną zostaniesz wraz z Sakaki i Yomi co do tej biby a potem wezwę waszych ojców i wszystko im, to będzie dla nich idealny prezent na ich dzień! 4. A chuj z tytułem Lekcja wuefu. Sala nie wyróżnia się od innych (no wiecie, zgniłe szczury, sperma na suficie itp.) poza tym że jest większa. Na lekcji było 29 uczniów z 30, ponieważ nie było akurat Kagury ( i tak będe używał tylko 4-5 z nich ;p ) oraz jedna nauczycielka: Kurosawa - sensei -Witam na piewszej lekcji Wuefu w tym roku - powiedziała nauczycielka - Mam nadzieję że będzie z nami miło. Nazywam się Nyamo Kurosawa... -Ta, kurwosawa - mówi szeptem Tomo. -Ej ej, za słyszałam co ty powiedziałaś! Za karę zrobisz nam 5 pompek. -Ale ja nie umiem... -To się nauczysz! - Powiedziała nauczycielka i rzuciła Tomo na podłogę i miała takie nieszczęście że sie wypierdoliła na łeb i dostała wstrząsu mózgu. -To ja może zaprowadzę ją do pielęgniarki - powiedziała Yomi bojąc się że jak tu zostanie to ona wszystko wyśpiewa o jej kolejnej libacji kiedy to Kagura wypiła za dużo wódki i odwaliła trupa (co wyjaśnia jej nieobecnosć ;p). -Dobra, idź szybko bo nam tu jeszcze umrze. - powiedziała Kurosawa i próbowała wrócić do lekcji gdy nagle... -Kiiiciaaa!!! - wykrzykneła Sakaki i poleciała do nauczycielki, bowiem ona miała na koszulce kotka i na jej nieszczęście kotek był dokładnie na jej piersi. Podniecona dziewczyna złapała kota i zaczeła go tarmosić za policzek (kotka nie nauczycielkę). -Ej, co... ał! Wyprawia... ahh... - próbowała powiedzieć coś Kurosawa lecz to co robiłą Sakaki było rzeczą przyjemną. Sakaki długo nie przestawała tarmosić sutka (lub kotka, na tym samym miejscu ;p) nauczycielki dopóki tak nie ścisneła że poleciało matczyne mleko. -Aaaa, on ma wścieklizne! - wykrzykneła biedaczyna po czym pierdolneła z pięści w kotka. Kurosawa poleciała na ziemię wijąc się z bólu. Nagle weszła do sali Yukari. -No sie tu kurwa dzieje do cholery, ledwo pięc minut lekcji a tu Tomo wylądowała w szpitalu a wasza nauczycielka od WF-u leży na ziemi i płacze! - krzyczała Yukari -Nie złość się na nich, to było nawet... przyjemne to co było wcześniej... -A co oni robili jeśli można wiedzieć? -Bawili się z kotkiem... - powiedziała upojona Kurosawa Yukari rozgląda się po sali. -Nie widzę tu żadnego kotka... Ej, a co tu masz za plamę na koszuli? - zapytała się lekko podkurwiona Yukari. -To właśnie była ta zabawa z kotkiem... -Cooo? Ty jesteś nauczycielką wf-u a nie propagatorką pedalstwa! -A to moja sprawa czego będe uczyć na wf-ie! -Tak tak, a ja jestem ich wychowawczynią i to ja wychowuję ich w szkole, nie ty! -Taa, twój stary! - odpowiedziała chamsko wuefistka Yukari myśli nad błyskotliwą ripostą... -A nie, bo twój! - powiedziała Yukari, na co Kurosawa rzuciła się na Yukari i zaczeli się prać. I wszedł nagle Edziu. -Co tu sie dzie... no kurcze nie wolno stosować przemocy! To niezgodne z zasadami bożymi. -A pierdol sie! - powiedziały nauczycielki -Ta, wasze stare! - krzyknął edziu i rzucił się na nauczycielki. No i sie tak bili przez całą lekcję dopóki nie przyszli policjanci z zamiarem zaprezentowania możliwości ich psa specjalnego. No i sie im udało, bowiem pies im bardzo pomógł w obezwładnieniu nauczycieli. Sąd skazał Yukari i Edzia na 2 miesiące więzienia za bójkę w miejscu publicznym. Dodatkowo Kurosawa jest oskarżona o pedofilię przez co może jej grozić do pięciu lat więzienia. Śledztwo w sprawie Kurosawy trwa. 5.Chujowa koleżanka Ot, normalny dzień. Nasza kochana zidiociała świta szła do szkoły. Chiyo, Yomi, Tomo i Sakaki. Wokół nich znajdowały się drzewa z "rurzowymi" płatkami spadającymi na ulicę pełnych chemikaliów i psich kup. Nasze bohaterki gadały w najlepsze o dupie maryny. -Maryna powinna się odchudzać - stwierdziła Yomi - trudno jej zrobić minetę jak waży 200 kilo... I Yomi tak gadała i gadała a reszta nawet na nią nie zwracała uwagi. Jednak przez całą drogę wpatrywały się w pewną dziewczynę o czarnych, niedługich włosach, która z kolei rozglądała się za dupami innych dziewczyn. -Dziwnie się patrzy na jakieś dziewczyny... - powiedziała Chiyo - ciekawe co jej się w nich podoba? -Pewnie to lesba, tak jak Yomi - powiedziała Tomo i przez pięc minut z wiadomego powodu nic nie mówiła. -A zostawmy ją - powiedziała Yomi - nie będzie sie nam dziwka wplątywać się między nogi. Dziewczyny dotarły do szkoły. Oprócz Tomo która dopiero co się obudziła. -Eee... gdzie ja jestem... - powiedziała Tomo i z trudem się podniosła. Szła chwiejnie z 20 sekund gdy nagle zobaczyła jakiś obsrany papierek który wyglądał zachęcająco, bo wyglądał na 10 zeta. Tomo się schyliła... Sala językowa. Nie wyróżniająca się sala (zgniłe szczury itp.), wokół porozwieszane były plakaty ze scenami z filmów gay porno z opisami poszczególnych części ciała (po angielsku ofkoz). -Drodzy uczniowie - zaczeła Yukari - będziecie mieć nową uczennicę w klasie. Przywitajcie ją, oto... - Yukari otworzyła dzwi do klasy i zamiast nowej w klasie zastała znerwicowaną, usmarowaną w białej substancji Tomo. -Proszę pani... wydupczył mnie ktoś... -A kto cię wykorzystał tak? -Nie wiem, jakaś dzie... - i zaliczyła glebę. -A niech se leży, pizda jebana, żeby sie tak odzywała. - powiedziała Yukari i w tym samym momencie weszła "obca". -Dzień dobry i przepraszam za spóźnienie! - powiedziała "obca" -Tak więc przedstaw się swoim nowym kolegom (zip, zip, zip... ;p) i koleżankom (coś jakby mlaskanie). - powiedziała Yukari -Ah... nazywam się Aona Mahuja... Nagle faceci wyjeli swe kije na zewnątrz i zaczeli ostro je maltretować. -KURWA SCHOWAĆ TE PENISY CWELE JEBANE! - przerwała Aonie Yukari. -Mogę kontynuować? - zapytała się Aona -Możesz... - odpowiedziała jej nauczycielka. -Tak więc nazywam się Aona Mahuja i pochodzę z Osaki. ... cisza ... -Możesz coś więcej powiedzieć? - zapytała się Yukari -Ah tak, mam 40 centymetrowego penisa... -Co??? - Zdziwiła się Yukari -Mówię że mam 40 centymetrowego penisa, mogę pani nawet pokazać. -Nie nie nie... - powiedziała Yukari i pomyślała że weźmie rozwód z mężem i zostanie lesbijką-pedofilem. -To ona mi to zrobiła!!! - Wykrzyczała przebudzona Tomo. -Co, co? - zdziwiła się Aona bo nie myślała że będzie chodzić do klasy z kimś kogo wykorzystała seksualnie. Popatrzyła się na Tomo i się podnieciła, mając ochotę ją wyruchać tu i teraz... nagle jej mały fiutek w stanie spoczynku rozerwał majtki i zamienił się w 40 centymetrowego behemota. -Oj, oj! - Zaczeła wołać Aona i straciła panowanie nad kutasem. Wywalała swym olbrzymem kwiaty, zeszyty... paru ludzi pozbawiła niektórych kończyn a na koniek pierdolneła Tomo tak silnie że przeleciała cała klasę i pierdykneła głową w ścianę. O efekcie mówić chyba nie muszę. Gdy sytuacja została opanowana, Yukari powiedziała: -A teraz powtarzaj za mną modlitwę: "Matko przenajświętsza, uchroń mnie od złych przygód spowodowanymi moją żądzą rozkoszy cielesnych" -Matko prze... matko... MATKA, DAWAJ MATKA, DAWAJ!!! Aona zaczeła ostro trzepać swego konia. -Wow, a co na ma takiego? - zapytała się Chiyo -To chuj, nim się robi dzieci. Jak ci nasiusia do twojego siusiaka to będziesz miała dziecko...- wytłumaczyła jak małemu dziecku Yomi. -Aha... to muszę na nia uważać... - powiedziała Chiyo i chyba zapomniała o tym co powiedziała bo nachyliła się po plecak. -Ratunku, będe miała wytrysk! - krzyczy Aona, i nie chcąc poplamić sali wsadziła swojego olbrzyma do malutkiego tyłeczka Chiyo i się tam spuściła. -Aaaaaaaaaaał! - krzykneła zapłakana Chiyo - Będe miała przez ciebie dziecko! -Myślę że nie będziesz miała - powiedziała Yomi - dużo prawdopodobne że jeśli dziewczyna ma chuja to i tak dziecka nim nie zrobi. -Ufff... to dobrze, ale teraz go mi wyjmijcie bo boli! -Eee... jak ci tam jest... jest mały problem... bo mam taką wadę genetyczną że każda substancja co wyjdzie na zewnątrz odemnie po paru sekundach zamienia się w niezmywalny klej... - powiedziała Aona. 6.Arka Szatana Franklin szybko dorastał. Umiał wiązać buciki i liczyć do dziesięciu. A tak po za tym wracając do tamtejszych wydarzeń wszystko się skończyło dobrze. Sperma Aony nie zamieniła się wcale w klej tylko w kwas siarkowy a ona otrzymała nick Osaka (bo chuj to męskie było). Ale tamtejsze wydarzenia chuj nas obchodzą więc jedziemy dalej z tym koksem... Religia, ot nie wyróżniająca się sala (ble ble ble o jakiś zgniłych szczurach). Prawie wszyscy czekali na przyjście Edzia. Czekali na to czy ksiądz będzie księdzem czy wejdzie tu jako szatański okultywista. Napisałem prawie bo Osaka popisywała się tym że jej chuj ma teraz długość 42cm, Tomo leży nieprzytomna bo Yomi uderzyła ją książką za wywalenie piórnika przez okno a Sakaki jej waliła jeszcze w morde z trepa bo piórnik wylądował na kocie który już nie żyje, zaś Chiyo próbowała długopisem powtórzyć to co jej Osaka zrobiła wcześniej (ma teraz trochę utrudnione bo kwas zrobił swoje). Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł ksiądz. Cisza... -Dzisiejszą lekcję poświęcimy modlitwie... - powiedział ksiądz, wszyscy odetchneli z ulgą -... AVE SZATAN, AVE SZATAN, AVE... Po 40 minutach smętnej modlitwy na cześć Szatana Edziu rzekł: -Przygotujcie się, jutro rano jedziemy na koncert zespołu Black Sabbath, ubierzcie się stosownie, pojedzie tylko ten kto się dobrze ubierze... To była ostatnia lekcja tego dnia. Wszyscy rozeszli się do domu oprócz pięciu wspaniałych/niedojebanych dziewczyn, Chiyo, Yomi, Tomo, Sakaki i Osaka, które zmierzały do sklepu monopolowego do pana Heńka o radę co do stroju. -Może nam pan doradzić jak mamy się ubrać na koncert Arki Szatana? - zapytała się pana Heńka Tomo. -Eee... weźcie jakąś czarną koszule i obsrajcie w błocie... i jeszcze... a wą mi siąd, wódke chlam! -A nie powie pan nic więcej? - zapytała się Chiyo -Ty ładna dupa... powiem ci jak dasz poruchać... -Eee... - zajęczała Chiyo -Ten typ tak ma, on to by wszystko wyruchał, ostanio widziałam jak w kościele figurce ukrzyżowanego Jezusa kamieniem chciał mu odbyt zrobić. - powiedziała Yomi, po czym dziewczyny zdecydowały że dla ich dobra lepiej już z nim dziś nie rozmawiać. -Uhuhu, co teraz robimy? - zapytała się Sakaki. -Może wpadniecie do mnie, mama może doradzi w sprawie stroju. - doradziła Chiyo Tak też dziewczyny zrobiły. Gdy nasza gromadka dotarła do celu zobaczyła... starą, drewnianą szopę. -T... T... to ma być twój... eee... dom? - zapytała się Tomo -Tak, tatusiowi sie nie chce kupować nowego choć ma parę miliardów złotych na koncie. - odpowiedziała Chiyo po czym dziewczyny weszły do środka. Zastały tam starą kuchenkę, czarno biały telewizor z jednym kanałem z pornolami oraz ojca i matke. -Patrz żono, córunia kochana, przyniosła nam kurwy do domu! -No i co rżysz, Chiyo ci nie wystarcza? -Nie, bo ty ciągle sie z nią zabawiasz! -Kurwa ja też muszę mieć coś z życia! -Bo jak cie kurwa pierdolnę patelnią... -Eee... może lepiej już pójdźmy... - zaproponowała Osaka -Może lepiej... pójdźmy... - odpowiedziała Sakaki po czym wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz Chiyo sobie poszły zostawiając ją na pastwę dwóch dzikich zwierząt żądnych tej samej zdobyczy. Następnego dnia w szkole. Wszyscy byli ubrani na czarno oprócz dziewczyn które nie chcąc zostać ukrzyżowane za zły (a raczej dobry ;p) strój wymyśliły żeby przyjść do szkółki nago. -Widzę że pięć waszych rówieśników wybrało mocno oryginalny strój za który należy pochwalić... teraz wezwijmy szatana żeby przyjął nas do piekła na koncert... AVE SAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!! Nagle spod kosza wyłoniła się wielki i paskudny diabeł. To był Szatan. -Wszyscy gotowi? - zapytał ponuro kusiciel. -Tak... - zachlipała Chiyo -Więc niech ziemia się rozstąpi i niech cała klasa wpadnie do czeluści piekieł usłyszeć szatański głos... Tak też się stało, cała klasa wpadła do piekła. Szatan oczywiście nie wspomniał że słuchać zespołu będą na zawsze i podczas tortur ale to tylko drobiazg na który nie należy zwracać uwagi... 7. Na basenie - Słuchajcie - zaczęła Yukari. - Proboszcz parafii imeinia Belzebuba ufundował wszystkim szkołom wyjazd do basenu w Skarżysku-kamiennym i teraz kolej na naszą szkołę... - Eee... proszę panią... Skarżysko jest 300 km daleko od Warszawy... - powiedziała Chiyo - To sie w hotelu wynajmie pokoje, nie rób kurwa problemu z niczego - skwitowała pani i myśląc że zrobiła już na tej lekcji wszystko, wyszła z sali. Pozostałe 40 minut lekcji spędzili uczniowie sami, szukając zajęcia. Inni walili konia, inni rysowali pornograficzne obrazki w zeszytach z kumplami w roli głównej, jeszcze inni wykorzystywali seksualnie szkielet który znaleźli w pokoju z pomocami naukowymi do lekcji przyrodniczych a jeszcze inni przekomarzali się kto dalej sika, ale ci ostatni niezbyt długo się bawili bo przyszła do nich Osaka ze swoim monstrualnym członkiem. Na następny dzień wszyscy z dużymi torbami stali obok szkoły czekając na autobusy i na Yukari. Mijał czas a ani autobusów ani nauczycielki, wszyscy czekali... Nagle przyszedł do nich jakiś facet ubrany na nauczyciela. Nie wyglądał wesoło, oczy miał zamknięte, a wyraz twarzy smutny. -Nazywam się Kimura i jestem tu nowym nauczycielem... Jestem w zastępstwie bo Yukari wpadła pod walec po drodze... - powiedział ów nieszczęśnik i zaliczył glebę. Nagle podbiegła Kurosawa i uklękneła nad biedakiem. -No zawsze mu mówiłam żeby brał ze sobą tą marychę, może w torebce mam trochę... - powiedziała nauczycielka i zaczeła grzebać w swojej torbie. Na szczęście znalazła życiodajną roślinę i kazała Tomo podnieść nauczyciela. Gdy Kimura był mniej więcej w pionowej pozycji Kurosawa zmajstrowała mu fifkę w 10 sekund i wsadziła ją my do gęby i zapaliła. Pod wpływem oparów Kimurze szeroko otworzyły się oczy i nauczyciel wykrzyknął: - SIEEEEEEMA ZIOMY I ZIOMICE! JEDZIEMY DZIŚ NA BAAAAA... SENIK! JUŻ NASZE RYDWANY JADĄ ZAWIEŚĆ NAS W TE UROCZE MIEJSCE!!! Jednakże te rydwany to w rzeczywistości zwykłe furmanki które wjechał pod szkołę. Było ich 20, w sam raz na całą szkołę. - WSIADAJTA DO SWOICH RYDWANÓW OGNIA, CHŁOPAKI NIECH ŚPIEWAJĄ A DZIEWCZYNY NIECH ZDEJMUJĄ SPÓDNICE NO, HEEEEJ, HEEEJ, HEEEEEEEEJ SOKOOOOOOŁY, OMIIIJAJCIE WSZYSTKIE LICEUUUUMY! - Kimura darł japę i kijem znalezionym na ulicy zaczał wyprawiać niesamowite orgie i tańce. Wszyscy zamiast wsiadać do "Rydwanów" gapili się co on ten nauczyciel wyprawia. - Zapowiada się nieźle, furmanki zamiast autobusów i jeszcze ten naćpany nauczyciel - powiedziała Yomi. Gdy nauczyciel skończył taniec deszczu, wszyscy mogli wsiąść do pseudoautobusów. Jazda była nader przyjemna, woźnicy śpiewali jakieś wieśniackie piosenki o gwałcie w lesie a uczniowie robili sobie "grupowy". Tylkodwie osoby zachowywały się inaczej niż inni: Sakaki trepowała woźnicę ża batowanie konia a Chiyo przez połowę drogi nie dała się namówić na trójkącik bo miała uraz psychiczny po wypadku kiedy Osaka wsadziła jej swojego królewskiego kija do 3x mniejszego otworu i gigantyczny spust o mało co nie rozerwał jej macicy, lecz przyszły posiłki ze strony szatana który namawiał ją pod obietnicą kupna the Sims 2 i pod groźbą tego że jak nie będzie chciała dołączyć do orgietki to coś w środu nie będzie dawało jej spokoju i mówiło ze zachowała się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Chiyo niestety uległa i zachowała się naprawdę jak prawdziwy mężczyzna (;p). Po kilku tygodniach jazdy wszyscy oprócz rydwana z Sakaki, która to strepowała woźnicę na śmierć, dotarli na miejsce. Budynek z basenem wyglądałcudownie. Niedomalowane ściany, żmije wokoło, rozwalone niektóre części budynku... ogólnie spoko. Gdy weszli wszyscy do budynku, już czekali na nich jacyś żydzi z profesjonalnym sprzętem do kręcenia filmów. - O KURDE, ZENEK, TO TY??? - krzyknął Kimura i poleciał w stronę żyda. Po posmakowaniu ołowiu wpadł do zanieczyszczonego w sto procent basenu. -Kto to ci ludzie? - zapytała się Chiyo Yomi. -A cholera tam wie. Nagle jakiś żyd zaczął do uczniów mówić: -Drogie dzieci, dzięki waszej szkole i parafii im. Belzebuba macie okazję uczestniczyć w biciu rekordu Guinessa... -Yeah! Dzięki mnie pobijecie reko... - zaczęła się wymądrzać Tomo lecz Yomi szybko zainterweniowała i dostała wstrząsu mózgu. -... w największej pedalskiej orgiii! W tym obrzydliwym basenie macie się ruchać każdy z każdym, tej samej płci, przez 3 godziny a ja to nakręce na wideo i wyślę do tych od Guinessów i będzie to wyświetlone na Tv Trwam! Wszyscy zamilkli. -Jak tato to zobaczy na swoim jedynym kanale w tv to będzie ze mnie dumny! - myślała już bardziej doświadczona w sprawach seksu Chiyo - Będzie mi mówić że jestem już prawdziwym mężczyzną... (;ppppppp) 8. Poemacik ;p Cztery dziewoje do domu zmierzające niczym przed myśliwym zające Bowiem na nich czeka "niania" która przygotuje je na kolejny dzień jebania One u niej pracują dla całych swoich rodzin harują Bowiem mają zamast domu stodoły a w zeszytach w sklepie kolejne doły Dostały po kondonach dziewuszki żeby bezpiecznie właźiły "maluszki" I żeby ilość klientów zliczyć bo na ich prawdę - woli nie liczyć Wszły na ulice nasze cztery ladacznice i spotkały starego dziada Coś tam do nich gada o syfie jakimś straszliwym i nie chciał być w seksie łagodnym i nie chce być w roli maso tylko - na nieszczęście dla dziewczyn - sado Więc tak Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi i Tomo słomkami wybierały kogo zdupczyć wpierw ma ten kolo Padła wola boża na Chiyo małą mękę jako pierwsza przeżyła niemałą Potem poszła Osaka lecz to ona wsuwała swego nieboraka Potem Yomi i ostatnia dziewoja ale Tomo została najbrutalniej wykorzystana przez tego gnoja Nie mineły cztery miesiące w szpitalu leżą nasze brzdące Bo AIDS'a dziewuszki złapały taki był los jebały Lecz pozostało im już czasu niewiele kurwy mają białe twarze jak aniele Nagle wtargnął spowiednik ksiądz do ich świętości chciał wtargnąć swój pieniądz Wyjął on pismo święte gdzie losy były opisane niepojete i zaczął mówić kazania bowiem on chrześcianin, nie da im lania Niech same poczują skruche lecz one tylko gapiły się na muchę Widząc ksiądz że to nie pomaga, odebrał Osace pewnego ostrego draga i rzekł: "O wy szatany! Czujcie skruchę, panny! Bowiem bóg sprawiedliwy nie dla niego takie dziwy! spowiadajcie się po chrześjańsku bo dla was będzie gorzej niż mieszkańcom stodoł w gdańsku! Ogień pochłonie was szatański i już wam bóg nie wybaczy, drogie laski!" Lecz za późno było żadne z dziewoj nie żyło. Ksiądz pogrążony w żalu że w niebie nie zaznają "lulu" pojechał do domu. Gdy sobie smacznie chrapał poczuł że ktoś go w dupe jebał Patrzy a tu duch Osaki przestraszony wyskoczył i uniknął ostrzejszej jebaki i zobaczył pozostałe kurwy "Oż wy co ja wam wyczyniłem że mnie Osaka popycha kijem!" Na to Chiyo rzekła "O ja grzeszna jebała żałuję że nie posłuchałam księdza taka ze mnie jędza! żeś nakazał chwalić pana a ja to wcisnełam w glana! Otóż mogłam byż w jedności z bogiem lecz zostałam marnym głogiem i szatan zrzuca teraz na mnie najstraszliwsze czary bo do Boga rzekłam... twój stary..." Odezwała się też Osaka "Też ze mnie grzeszna jebaka ja też miałam szansę na niebiosa lecz moja podnieta zmieniła mego losa już do bram anioł mnie prowadził lecz gdy się po coś schylił..." rzuciłą się z płaczem na swego penisa chciała wyrwać tego podstępnego satana, lisa. Odezwałą Yomi się też "W piekle gwałci mnie jeż lecz mogłam tego uniknąć i przy bogu klęknąć a nie stać i w twarz mu specjalnie pierdnąć!" Tomo się odezwała ostania "Mogła mi w rękach leżyć lutnia i odgrywać anielskie pieśni mogłam lecz głupia była jam bo bram niebios nie otworzyłam i mordą w drzwi z rozpędu przyjebałam i z powodu wstrząsu mózgu padłam nieżywa przyszły potwory, myślałam że trupa nie zwiną a właśnie one żywią się padliną..." Na to ksiądz wzburzony "JAK WY MOGLIŚCIE! NIEBO MIELIŚCIE ALE GO NIE CHCIELIŚCIE MACIE ZA SWOJE! I GDY ZNOWU PRZYJDZIECIE DO MNIE SIĘ ŻALIĆ BĘDE WAS STRASZNIEJ GANIĆ NIŻ W PIEKLE ZAPAMIĘTAJCIE MOJE SŁOWA, PRZY KTÓRYCH MOŻECIE TAM ŁKAĆ: CHUJ WAM W DUPE, BÓG ZAPŁAĆ! Kategoria:Chińskie pornobajki Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:Zły fanfik Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA